


Bartender AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [5]
Category: Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Smut, not very good smut, ooc logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5<br/>Bartender AU<br/>30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge<br/>Darcy X Logan (Wolverine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bartender AU

**Author's Note:**

> I can not tell you the last time I wrote smut so I seriously apologize if this is terrible.  
> There will be a follow up for this story on Day 27: Body Swap and Day 29:Clothing Sharing.

Bartender AU

30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge

Darcy X Logan (Wolverine)

xXx

The dusty little town in New Mexico looked like a war zone. Half of Main Street was leveled while the other half looked to be standing on its last leg. Charred remnants of buildings and cars lay across the sidewalks and road, and construction equipment was sitting around the town ready to start up the next morning and put the town back together.

None of that mattered to Logan. He was only here for one night and then he’d be back on the road back to New York. So with that he checked out the only hotel left standing where there was no room for him, and then headed over to the only local bar. The place was packed with construction workers and town’s people, all looking to get away from the reality outside the bar’s doors.

Logan took a seat at the bar and almost immediately the bar tender came over. A pretty little thing with long brown hair, bright blue eyes and curves like dangerous mountain roads.

“Hi, what can I get you?” she asked him.

“Bourbon, on the rocks.” He replied, pulling out his cigar. The bartender filled his order and then returned with the glass and an ashtray.

“There you go. Let me know if you need anything else.” She told him with a flirty smile before attending to the other patrons. Logan sat in quiet contemplation, drinking his bourbon and smoking his cigar. When his drink was gone he gestured for another one. She came over, took his glass and left to refill it, then brought it back. “Can I get you anything else, some food maybe?”

“Yea sure, cheeseburger with everything.” Her responding smile was bright and warm.

“Comin’ right up.” She left to put the order in and returned minutes later to service the other patrons. When his second drink was empty she returned to him.

“Just a beer this time.”

“Draft or long neck?”

“Long neck.” He watched as she pulled out a bottle from the cooler under the bar and opened it for him.

“So, are you here for the rebuild or just passing through?” she asked as she set the bottle in front of him.

“Just passing through.” He replied.

"Where are you staying? The only motel if full?" Logan starred at the young woman for a moment. She didn't smell suspicious.

"Couldn't get a room so I'll probably just camp out outside of town." He explained taking a pull from the long neck. 

"None sense. It's freezing around here at night. You can stay with me." He raised an eyebrow. 

"You usually offer free board to strangers?" The corner of her mouth quirked up ever so slightly as she regarded him thoughtfully. She stuck her hand out.

"Darcy Lewis." Logan starred at her hand for a moment before setting the bottle aside and taking it in his own. 

"Logan." 

The bright smile did something to him he didn't want to think about. "There, now we're not strangers." A call from the back grabbed her attention and she shot him a smaller smile before heading back to the kitchen. She returned minutes later with his food and set the plate in front of him and a heaping plate of fries next to that. "I get off about midnight." 

"You can get off a lot sooner than that baby." The guy next to Logan slurred his hands splayed in the bar to keep him up right. Logan resisted the urge to cringe at the potent aroma coming off of him. A mix of stale beer and urinal cake. A peak at Darcy showed she wasn’t amused by the disgusting tasteless come on.

"Are you gonna use this?" Logan looked down to where she was gesturing to his steak knife. 

"Help yourself darlin'." He told her watching with extreme fascinating as she picked up the knife and brought it down hard between stale beer's fingers, narrowly missing the webbing between his middle and ring finger. 

Stale beer's eyes nearly bugged out looking down at the knife. "Whoa, you've got good aim."

Darcy sneered gesturing to someone behind them. "What are you talking about? I missed." The only thing that kept Stale Beer from hitting the ground was the man behind him, Logan suspected the owner, grabbing him under the arms and hauling him to a back room. 

She smirked pulled the knife out of the wood and shooting glares at the other men watching her. The scent of fear mixed with trace amounts of arousal hit him pretty hard. It was obvious this girl had no reason to fear strangers. A quality of strength he found himself attracted to.

For the next two hours Logan drank and smoked and occasionally shared short conversations with Darcy in between. 

Midnight rolled around and the owner walked up to her behind the bar and just out of ear shot to anyone without hearing like his. The owner whose name was Rich tried to give Darcy the tips from the jar on the bar only for Darcy to flat out refuse. "You need this money to rebuild more than I will ever need this money for any reason. Trust me on that." She told him refusing to accept his attempts before pushing up on her tip toes and pecking him on the cheek. "Have a good night and don't let these out of towners give you any trouble." 

He followed her out as she went. 

"Holy shit, this is yours?" She was practically salivating over his bike. 

"Gets me from point A to point B." He told her throwing a leg over the bike. He waited for her to get on and then took her directions to get them to the old filling station. "You live here?" 

"Yep, temporarily. This is my bosses place."

"The barkeep?" He asked grabbing his duffle bag off the back of the bike and following her in through the front door. 

"No, Rich isn't my boss. His bartender got hurt in the incident and I volunteered to help him out." The main part of the building was dark but he could easily make out the equipment scattered around the show room. Darcy led him off to the left and down a hall where several doors sat on either side. She pointed to one. "That's the bathroom." She kept walking until she got to the last door in the hall. 

These rooms were obviously old offices converted into bedrooms and storage rooms. In Darcy's room there was a bed and a sofa, a desk and a wardrobe. Boxes sat stacked up against the wall, from the smell of them they were filled with books. 

"The couch is all yours if that okay." 

"Slept in worse places. Better than freezin’ in the desert." He replied throwing his duffle beside the couch. He kicked off his boots and set them beside his bag then stripped off his red flannel leaving him in a white tank top. When he looked up again she was standing next to him with blankets and pillows. 

Once he had them she grabbed some PJs from the wardrobe and headed out to the bathroom. She returned in minutes and crawled into bed. "Good night."

xXx

For once it was someone else's nightmares, not his own, that woke him. He sat up picking Darcy out in the darkness. He approached her, gently pulling her from the visions.

"Darcy... Darcy. Come on wake up. That's it sweetheart, you’re safe here." 

"Shit." She breathed looking up at him as best she could. "I'm sorry. Fuck." When her breathing calmed down she sat up rubbing at her face. "Fuck, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid. I've had my fair share. It's not easy, I know." She huffed a laugh. 

"What do you usually do? To get back to sleep I mean." He shrugged. 

"Sometimes I don't, sometimes I just lay there until I can't stay awake anymore." She sighed. "Other times I work out." She laughed. 

"That'll be the day." She chuckled. 

"I uh, learned recently, having someone in close proximity helps." She looked at him. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were hinting at something." He smirked looking away. 

"Take it however you want kid."

And she did, stopping him from getting up. He looked back at her. "You sure?" She shrugged nonchalant. 

"We're both adults." She whispered leaning in close. Logan leaned forward on instinct allowing her to close the distance if she was truly serious. She smirked, opening her eyes for just a moment before closing the distance. Logan pushed until she was lying on her back, detaching his lips and running them along her neck. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist and trailed kisses down her stomach. When he reached her naval Logan reached down and lifted her shirt up enough to reveal the flesh of her stomach. Starting just below her bra, Logan ran his tongue down between the creases of her abs to her naval. He smirked as he listened to her try to suppress her moans. He decided he needed to end that. With a quick flick of his tongue, Logan lapped at her naval. She gasped, satisfying his need to hear her reactions, for now anyway.

She sighed loving the feel of his body against hers. She reached down pulling at his tank until he sat up and pulled it off. With one swift move, Logan removed her shirt and then leaned down to suck on her neck, all the while reaching behind her back to unclasp her bra. “Damn.” He breathed watching the large globs spill out. Before he could do anything, Darcy lifted her leg against his hip and used all her strength to flip them. She giggled when she heard a growl rumble in his chest. She ran her hands up and down his abs and chest, feeling his muscles contract under her sensual touch. Her smirk widened as she scooted down his body, sitting her groin over his and grinding against him tantalizingly slow. Logan closed his eyes and lulled his head back into the pillow, groaning as she pleasured him.

"Damn, sweetheart." He moaned, gripping her hips. He opened his eyes again, and looked up at Darcy. Her eyes were closed and a light blush tinted her cheeks. He smirked realizing she was distracted. He then gripped her hips tighter, before flipping them back over. She squeaked in surprise.

Logan smirked, leaning down to wrap his lips around one nipple and his fingers around another. She moaned as his teeth nibbled and his rough calloused fingers pulled and tweaked.

"Oh, fuck." She moaned, loving what he was doing to her body. In a dazed state, Darcy groped for his belt buckle, only to fumble blindly. Logan chuckled and she stopped to look up at him as he did. She pouted.

"Getting a little eager now aren't we?" he said cockily, taking her hand in his and guiding her to his belt and zipper. She blushed as she undid his pants, watching her every step of the way. Once they were undone, Logan stood from the bed and pulled down his pants and boxers, before returning to rest above her. He reached down and pulled her pants and panties off as well, throwing them with his own on the floor.

Darcy wiggled away from Logan on the bed and reached into the drawer of her nightstand. She pulled out a condom packet and handed it to him. He tore open the package, and quickly slipped the condom on and positioned himself at her entrance. With a quick jolt forward he entered her, crashing his lips to hers to muffle her scream of surprise.

Logan pumped in and out bringing her closer and closer until she exploded with her first orgasm of the night. She moaned and shook as he gave her no time to recover or come down from her high

He grabbed either side of her waist and pulled her up so she was straddling his waist, while he sat back on his haunches. Using the new leverage he pumped her up and down on his lap, while she held on to his shoulders digging her nails into his skin

He was close, he could feel it, and so was she. Another few pumps brought both of them over the edge

Logan laid Darcy back down on the bed, and sighed as he lay down next to her. He grabbed the blanket on the end of the bed and pulled it up to cover both of them, pulling her close to him as he did

"Goodnight." He whispered, knowing she was close to sleep.

"Mmm." She moaned, before sleep over took her

He allowed himself the gentleness he usually kept at a distance because in the morning he wouldn’t be there when she woke up.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow Day 6  
> Spin the Bottle  
> Darcy Lewis/Phil Coulson/Clint Barton


End file.
